mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Wii maniac
Welcome to Wii's talk page. Here you can....well.....talk to me :). 2 things, 1. You haven't edited the Sim Race for an age. 2. What's happened to archive 6? Stuffz Hi. }} DRAMATIC CHIPMUNK!!! RandomDude: Um..... CHAZ! GO GET ALEXA! SHE'S GOT A RED SHIRT WITH A BUNNY ON IT, A LAB COAT, AND PURPLE HAIR! YOU CAN'T MISS HER!}} }} BLURP! Trick or Treat! Do you know the Muffin Man? Zorro - You're the Cupcake Man - you ought to. Anyway, I'm doin' a project for my Advanced Functions and Modeling class. I need to know how long it takes ya to eat breakfast. You gotta tell me before October 21 or your answer will also be considered invalid and the whole world will turn into a pumpkin. Mmm... pumpkin... 7:27 pm (US Est) 10/14/10 Dude, he hasn't been on here for two months. What makes you think he will come out of nowhere and reply? Gold710 23:29, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Your fear of McDonald? ". Oh about hates userboxes, I can made pic, but can't really do discript it, even I can discript some one. So please help, then Donald say...}} } |text = Hi! I'm new and you haven't been on when i joined so hi!!! }} }} LOL!! DINAMITE! SHOOT!! }} } |text = ok, and when are you gonna edit the Sim Race, cause it's really good. }} Late Start }} Happy to you! Whatever.}} Aluminum zirconium tetrachlorohydrex }} Next Nintendo Game: WiiSuck at Sports }} RAINBOW!!!! BLEEHH!!!! }} Princess Britt! }} ENTERTAINMENT!!!!!!!!!!! *dies* Gold710 23:16, October 31, 2010 (UTC) }} Hate Patrick Hello Wii Maniac, I really hate Patrick Rhino but there is not a "Hate Patrick" userbox. May I ask you to make a "Hate Patrick" userbox? Thanks, Lexie Vogue I'M FROM THE NETHERLANDS, I MAY TYPE SOMETHING WRONG. Beta Test Boom Chacka Lacka Lacka! }} }} Link... has pants Teh awesome AU known as Gold 01:40, November 17, 2010 (UTC) AH DUNNO!!!!! Teh awesome AU known as Gold 01:44, November 17, 2010 (UTC) Please excuse teh weird title Teh awesome AU known as Gold 01:48, November 17, 2010 (UTC) It wuz on mah mind at zeh flippin' time Teh awesome AU known as Gold 01:53, November 17, 2010 (UTC) }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Bananas and Bubblegum }} JUST EAT A SALAD BEFORE A SOUP! Dis Town's A Zit, Let's Squeeze Teh Puss! The Coconut Caverns Can I join your Drama Club? Corey785 19:21, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Who really needs the past with the allure of something new? }} I'M MAKING IT FIRST! DON'T ASK QUESTIOONS AND DON'T EXPLODE *explodes* }} NBC Nightly News with Brian Williams Is there anything you'd like to talk about? }} }} }} Well... Just tell her to stop, or log off... Or something. }} }} }} errmm... 500 mL }} Pumkins Soup! O3O }} Giving Thanks Are you going to help cook for it?}} Kenneh's dead...? !!!!!!!!!!!!!!}} HAPPY OF TEH THANKSGIVING! But poor Kenny..... }} Giratina's Bacon & Egg Sandwiches }} TURKEYS WANT TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD IN TIGGER'S PLACE! }} Buzz Lightyear, Star Command! }} CUZ IIII AIN'T GOT NO-- *nuke'd* SHUDDUP!!! }} and how close are you to finishing the part with Luke, of your story?}} Dietary Fiber }}